By the Piano
by jerna.collins
Summary: In which it is Makarov's birthday and everybody is partying hard and seems cheery except for one. Gruvia.


**BY THE PIANO**

A one shot Gruvia Fan fiction

**DISCLAIMER: **WHY THE HECK WOULD A PERSON LIKE ME OWN FT?

Oh and a little **note: **the so-called "lyrics" that you will read later on in this story is originally written by me and you could probably notice just how shitty it is. hahaha. But I swear I was doing my best.

* * *

She is among the squeezing crowd of Fairy Tail mages inside their guild. Everybody is dancing and having fun and it seems like they are all very intoxicated as well.

The water mage looks stunning in her yellow sundress. Anyone who will ever deny this fact is a fool. And of course, she chose this to impress Gray Fullbuster.

But it seems like he is off with Natsu, Erza and Lucy—with his best friends and team mates. They're drinking at a table. They are laughing about something; except for Natsu who's got a confused expression on his face and Gray looks embarrassed with his cheeks flushing pink, his eyes hidden under his dark bangs.

Juvia wants to go to their table and mingle as well but these past few weeks, she came up with a realization that the ice mage either looks annoyed or uncomfortable or mortified when she just randomly shows up, while greeting him with his name with an honorific at the end.

Maybe he doesn't like her at all. Nobody really knows about what he feels because he doesn't tell a single soul about it.

But of course, after all the things the pair has been through, maybe Gray possibly admires her for her strength and dedication as a Fairy Tail mage.

Juvia walks toward the table next to Gray's which is occupied by Cana.

The card mage looks beautiful in her black dress, with a slit going up to her thighs which looks rather seductive. As per usual, she is dating with a wine barrel.

"You look so down," the brunette says to Juvia.

The water mage looks at her lap, internally asking herself why'd she let someone know she's not okay. I guess she is not that good yet with the emotion hiding craft compared to Gray.

"Juvia is fine, Cana-san!" she says with a smile. "But can Juvia have a little taste of that wine?"

Cana hiccups and smiles. She stands up and gets Juvia a wine glass from the bar and pours some into the water mage's glass.

Juvia quickly swallows the wine, not even minding the bitterness of it. She requests Cana to pour her some more and the card mage is happy to oblige to do so.

Until, the azure haired woman had almost emptied the entire barrel that she walks away from the brunette without much of a word, her cheeks tinted with pink, and her eyes looking so distant with intoxication.

The piano that's set up on top of the stage is played by no one and so Juvia approaches it and sits down.

No one might know this, but this earl-grey tea loving lady actually knows how to play the piano.

It's all because everybody from the orphanage she stayed in when she was young ignored her so hard that sometimes, she would go to the piano room in the orphanage and play there. At least, it made her life more bearable as a child.

The water mage hovers her hands over the keyboard and closes her eyes, thinking of a nice song to sing—or rather a nice topic to sing about since what she's about to do is just going to be an improvisation; a test of her spontaneity.

_I have not even tried_

_Getting over you_

_Because I know it's_

_Impossible._

_I guess I never even_

_Attempted to walk the other_

_Direction when I was hit_

_By the apprehension_

_That I was falling for you._

Someone from the guild says, "SHHH! JUVIA'S SINGING!" and everyone inside Fairy Tail shuts up and turns their focus toward Juvia who's singing with eyes closed; taken away by her own words and melody that she doesn't realize that everybody is listening to her—especially Gray.

_You are like the rain_

_That once surrounded me._

_You are the rain that_

_Brought sadness and despair_

_And my heart is now crushed_

_By the truth that you will never_

_Love me back._

_But despite this loneliness_

_You shower on me,_

_Knowing you're around_

_Makes me happy._

Gray doesn't look at Juvia anymore because his chest feels so tight that the water mage is currently dedicating a song to him; executed so beautifully yet heartbreaking knowing it's the words from a drunken and hopeless person's lips.

_Isn't it funny that you are also_

_The sun?_

_You give warmth_

_To my fragile bones_

_And spread fire to my once_

_Cold heart._

_You are the sun_

_Who reminded me of hope_

_And clear skies_

_And a new day;_

_A chance to_

_Change myself._

Gray feels so horrible for ever doing this to her. He likes her, okay? He just really thinks showing it might make him look cheesy and up until now, he's still trying to get out from the hole he unconsciously dug that made him fell hard for the water mage.

There are just some things that are impossible to escape once you've gotten into it, I suppose.

Tears are now beginning to stream from the water mage's closed eyes, making her eyelashes sparkle like dewdrops in the early morning.

_And I wish someday,_

_I will remind your damaged heart_

_Of love and kindness and affection._

_Please, let me be the everything in your_

_Once gray skies._

Everybody gives her a large round of applause and compliments but Juvia is too sad; feeling too broken to even notice that everyone is in awe of her.

She just closes the thing that covers the keys of the piano when no one is playing and she sleeps there' in her arms on top of the stage while her cheeks are bright with tears rolling down.

* * *

it's already four in the morning and everyone's almost gone except for team Natsu and some other people. The entire guild looks so messy that you can see beer bottles scattering about; tables flipped and some broken wine glasses from partying so hard.

Gray, who is now a bit tipsy staggers up the stage and covers Juvia with his coat that is—miracle enough—still with him.

He then sits down and leans his back on one of stands of the piano and sleeps, and he seems to be having some sort of last song syndrome and whispers,

"_I guess I never even_

_Attempted to walk the other_

_Direction when I was hit_

_By the apprehension_

_That I was falling for you."_

**THE END.**

**AN: **Crappy enough. It has been a few days after I finished watching The Great Gatsby (and after knowing the ending I think I might not want to finish reading the book though I am almost at the ending). I really loved Florence + the Machine's The Great Gatsby soundtrack entitled "Over the Love" which inspired me to write this. It's a very beautiful song. I KNOW THIS IS UGLY AS HELL OKAY and yet again written under one hour and not edited to I suspect there are some spelling and grammar errors here and there and do please forgive me for it; I am not perfect. I've been off fighting with some stuff and writing helps me forget about those shitheads for a little while and I'm pretty sure they'll leave me alone eventually. Anyway, so, did you like it? Any comments? All is appreciated!


End file.
